


Trying to Reason with Hurricane Season

by howsolocanyougo, No_one_at_the_beach



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Rey, Better than Sex Restaurant, Boats, Boatsex TBD, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fishing, Florida Keys AU, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Guy Fieri, Horny Flamingos, Modern AU, Redeemed Ben Solo, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, There's going to be romance, and maybe even a hurricane, bed sharing, but its in my head sooooo...., lots of fluff and fun, maybe a bit of angst, no one asked for this, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsolocanyougo/pseuds/howsolocanyougo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_one_at_the_beach/pseuds/No_one_at_the_beach
Summary: Ben Solo returns home to the Florida Keys after quitting his job in NYC, in search of both his place and peace following his father's death.Rey works behind the bar at Leia Organa's marina and restaurant. Will her free spirit help Ben Solo find his own footing, remember who he is, and where he comes from?It's going to be a charming Rom-Com... that takes place in paradise. Get on board.





	1. Way Down Here

 

Ben Solo absolutely hated the stretch between Florida City and Key Largo. With a speed limit of 55 and no passing zone, it was inevitable that you would end up going 45 for an hour stuck behind some slow poke touristy. More aggressive, impatient drivers passed on the shoulder, making the trek even more nerve-wracking. 

The sun was high in the sky, and the heat was sweltering, but with the top down on his convertible and the wind whipping through his hair, he felt a familiar comfort in the heat and humidity. It had been a long time since he’d stepped foot back on the islands he grew up on. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to set foot on them now. Regardless, he found himself crossing the last bridge, leaving the robin’s egg blue median divider behind as he turned onto Overseas Highway. 

Letting out a shaky exhale he knew… he was home.

Home. 

A chime sounded, reminding him he needed to get gas, and ten minutes later, Ben pulled over into the familiar Marlin gas station in Tavernier. He was about to step out of the car when he paused. He should have gotten gas in Florida City, where no one knew him. He could have delayed the inevitable wildfire of gossip that such a public sighting would cause. So little happened here that the local paper, the Coconut Telegraph, was often filled with gossip as opposed to real news. Sweat that wasn’t caused by the heat accumulated on his brow. 

He would just keep his head down, keep human interaction to a minimum, and be out of there in no time.

Getting out at the pump, he groaned at the torn paper sign with “Credit Cards machine down. Pre-Pay in Cash” scribbled on it. So much for not interacting with anyone yet. Maybe he could get in and out without being seen. 

Inside, as the blasting AC brought some relief to his body heat, Ben saw a line at the register. He groaned and moved to the back, fidgeting while he waited for the elderly man behind the counter to count change out one dollar bill at a time or keel over — whichever came first. 

“Come on, come on,” Ben muttered under his breath.

“BENJAMIN SOLO!” a loud voice came from the back. Ben closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. Of course he was spotted. 

A small, dark skinned woman came from the back of the store up the aisle, holding a gas station hot dog, eyes warily inspecting him through large, coke bottle frames. “It is you… isn’t it? What brings you back this way… and more importantly, does your mother know you’re back in town?”

“Hi Maz,” Ben said through gritted teeth. 

“Next,” the cashier called and Ben stepped up to the counter, putting a $50 bill down. 

“Can I get $25 on pump #3?”

He kept his eyes trained on the ancient man as he counted out the change, feeling Maz’s magnified gaze studying him. Back all of two minutes, and already Ben felt reduced from the accomplished man he was to a misbehaving child. 

Finally, the man handed him his change. Ben moved to step away when he nervously glanced down at her, grappling between being polite or ending the conversation completely. 

“Your mother is going to be happy to see you, boy. You’ve been away too long,” she said, chomping into her loaded hot dog. Ben shifted his feet awkwardly, not sure if she expected a reply. 

“Well, go on… don’t keep her waiting,” she urged with her mouth full as she shooed him away with her free hand. 

“Bye, Maz,” he said, offering a little wave before quickly turning and pushing the door open. The wall of humidity that greeted him was anything but refreshing, but he was grateful to be out of there. As he pumped his gas, Ben loosened his tie and slid it over his head. Still the air clung to him, so he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. A suit was a bad idea here, but he hadn’t thought to change before leaving town. 

Ben replaced the nozzle and slid back into the convertible. Cranking the car up, he caught sight of a few of the peacocks that lived at the business next door. There was a white one now. The bird fluffed its feathers and flew up onto the fence next to the pump, seemingly eyeing Ben.

“Man, this place…” Ben chuckled and shifted the car into gear, heading south down Old Highway. Landmarks of his youth passed him by, churning up memories. Sunday afternoons at Marker 88. Brunch at Green Turtle. And how many bar fights had he been in at Whistle Stop? ( _ T _ oo many to count. Was he still barred?) Every storefront and intersection was like a time capsule of the place and life he’d left behind, swearing to never look back.

The Alligator Reef Lighthouse blinked at him from the horizon, and the crystal blue water shimmered. When he caught the scent of the salty air, his body immediately relaxed. 

Home. 

Crossing the bridge across from Indian Key, he could see the sign for Han’s in the distance. The same red letters on the same yellow sign he’d last seen in his rearview mirror a decade before. Hand painted signs littered the road before the turnoff. “Feed the Tarpon!” “Gifts Galore!” “Tropical Drinks, Great View!” Those were new.

The parking lot was scattered with tourist’s cars, their out-of-state license plates giving them away. Finding a spot among them, he got out and stretched, taking in the familiar sites, smells and sounds. Han’s was so many things: a small marina, a gift shop a bar and restaurant. And of course, Han’s was the world-famous “Feed the Tarpon” spot, where guests from all over came to purchase buckets of bait to feed the prehistoric fish that lived around the dock. 

Ben shoved his hands in his pockets and headed toward the office, but then veered off towards the bar. He wasn’t ready to see her yet. He needed a drink. Most of the tables were filled, but the bar itself was relatively empty. Ben made a beeline for the stool at the end of the bar, but when he pulled it out to sit, a bright voice behind the bar caught his attention. 

“Excuse me sir, but that seat is taken.” 

He looked up and saw a beautiful woman (girl?) smiling sweetly at him. Ben frowned. It didn’t look taken. 

“Are you ser-”

“It’s always taken. But the seat next to you is free and open,” she pointed at the other stool, her smile tightening. She clearly wasn’t thrilled to tell him twice. 

“Okaaaaaaay,” he said as he sat, still skeptical about the vacant seat. 

“So,” the girl leaned her elbows on the bar. “What’s your poison?” 

Ben considered his order for a moment. “Is there still a supply of vintage rum on the bottom shelf down there?” he asked, gesturing to a locked cabinet behind the bar. 

The girls eyebrows rose in surprise, and she hesitated. “Yeah...wait, how do you know about that?”    


Not eager to chat with one of his mother’s new protégée, he ignored her question. “Pour me something older than 30 please. Surprise me,” he said, and leaned back in the chair. She eyed him curiously but complied with his request. As she went to unlock the cabinet, Ben scanned the restaurant, relieved there were no familiar faces. Just tourists passing through. The bartender slid his drink across the bar to him. Pulling deeply from it, he closed his eyes. 

Home. 

“Well, well… and here I thought Maz might have finally lost it.” 

Ben winced. Well, this was inevitable. He slowly opened his eyes and turned in his chair to see his mother standing there, hands on her hips. Her hair was tied up in various braids and knots, and Ben noticed it was more streaked with gray than last he’d seen her. He should have come home sooner.

“Hi, mom,” he said softly, and a small smile ghosted her lips. “Is it me, or it The Coconut Telegraph working faster these days?”

Leia laughed. “Welcome home, Ben. I’d ask what brought you back, but I’m sure I don’t want to know, do I?”

Ben swallowed in reply. 

“Yeah, That’s what I thought. Regardless, it’s good to have you back.” 

“I suppose you’ll need a place to crash? The houseboat keys are in the office. Stop by when you’re done raiding your old liquor stash,” Leia nodded at the bottle on the bar. 

She turned to head back to the office but paused and lay a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Maybe stick around a bit this time, huh? We missed ya.”

He gave a small smile in reply and watched her walk away before turning back to his drink. “That went better than I thought it would,” he said to himself, and the stunning bartender laughed.

“So you’re the _ infamous Ben Solo, _ huh? I’ve heard Leia talk about you, but I never thought that we would see you around here,” her expression was playful, but those words coming from a complete stranger were cutting. 

Ben scowled. “Who are you again?”

She cocked her head to the side and smiled. “I’m Rey.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, huge thanks to @howsolocanyougo for being my amazing Beta for me!
> 
> So, during my work trip I had an idea to write a story based on a place I know really well: The Florida Keys. Now, I am going to be focusing a lot on the Upper and Middle Keys, but I am sure Key West will make an appearance. A lot of this is based in reality, and Han’s is based on the famous “Robbie’s”. 
> 
> So what’s coming down the pipeline? This story has everything: Tarpon. Fly fishing. Everglades. Horny Flamingos. Better than Sex (Restaurant). Crocodiles. Kisses. Hammocks. More boats. Sandbars. Dissing Guy Fieri. AND MORE .
> 
> Here are some of the real life places:
> 
> Several places are mentioned here in [this guide](https://www.islainvest.com/bloodline/):  
> The first bridge shown is the one Ben drives over to get to the islands, though I am not fond of the name of it.  
> Scrolling down you’ll see photos for Marker 88, the Marlin gas station, The Green Turtle, Robbies, Whistle, and more! Expect more places to show up that are on this list! 
> 
> And here is [an AWESOME video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWbCVs6IeFQ&t=50s) to give you a feel for Robbie’s (Han’s):  
> 


	2. Key's in the Conch Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets reacquainted with the islands, the Falcon, and the local wildlife. :-)

The bar quickly filled up with the late afternoon rush, as Ben sat silently through a couple more glasses of his rum. After their introduction, Rey became occupied with patrons and helping to run food, only stopping by to top him off every now and then.

It was getting a little too crowded for his liking so he slipped off the barstool and threw $50 on the bar. It was a hell of a tip for the girl, but he had cash to spare, at least, for now. 

He walked towards the office, dodging tourists excitedly talking about the tarpon, or eager for a bite or a drink. Screams of excitement echoed from the docks. The energy of this place hadn’t changed — the experience never got old for people. 

The office door was ajar when he knocked lightly on the doorframe. The phone was pressed to her ear and she gestured for him to sit down. 

“We’re looking forward to it too! Have a good evening.” She placed the phone back in its cradle. “A bachelor crew of 20 just booked the party boat for next Sunday,” she said excitedly, scribbling down some notes in the biggest planning book Ben had ever seen. She put down her pen and leaned back in the chair, sighing. 

“Are you in trouble?” she asked, point blank. Ben blinked a few times. His mother was always direct, but he didn’t think she would jump right into the interrogation. 

Ben swallowed and answered honestly, with a little shake of his head. “No, no I wasn’t when I left.” 

“Are you going back?”

Ben sighed and hunched forward, before looking up at his mom. “I don’t think I can, even if I wanted to.” 

His mother was silent for a few beats. “Your father hated that job.”

“I know.”

“I hated that job, too.” 

“I know.” 

“He wanted you here. You were so talented and-”

“Mom, can we not with this right now?”

Leia stared at him in silence for a few more beats, then stood up and walked over to a small cabinet flush against the wall. She opened it and pulled out a set of keys, tossing them to Ben. 

He didn’t need to look down to know which set he gave her. They were so familiar in his hand. Still, he did and saw the tell-tale pair of tiny gold dice. 

“There isn’t another-” he started and Leia barked out a laugh. 

“No, Ben, there isn’t another place to stay. Make peace with it. The rest of us have.” Her voice had no bitterness or contempt in it, but it was firm and final. 

Ben sighed and stood up, pocketing the keys. 

“Everything is where he left it, for the most part,” she said, and Ben nodded in acknowledgement.  

“Thanks, Mom,” he said softly, and Leia shooed him from the office. 

Ben made the trek back through the parking lot and turned left at the docks, heading towards the few small houseboats docked there. Walking past almost all of them, he finally made his way to the smallest dwelling, tied off at the dock’s end and a good distance from the others. 

Standing before the boat’s ample front deck, Ben took a moment as he let the memories of this place wash over him, the lively sounds of the marina now distant. It was in decent shape, considering the time that had passed since he’d last laid eyes on it, and the number of big storms that had undoubtedly rolled through since then. 

The keys felt heavy in his pocket.  _ Han’s old houseboat. Well, I guess it’s not Han’s anymore _ . The man had lived there practically full-time throughout Ben’s childhood. He couldn’t remember a time when he was ever there without Han.  _ There’s a first time for everything. _

He stepped aboard, passed the hammock and small outdoor shower, and put his bag down in front of the door. He reached into his pocket, but hesitated.  _ I wonder… _ Dropping his arm, he headed to the shower instead. He threw open the curtain and smiled as he saw the conch shell was still on the shelf. Flipping it over, a small, familiar set of keys fell out.  _ They’re still here! Which means... _ Ben smiled, and headed to the back of the house, as his grin widened further.

_ She is still here, too.  _

Without a second thought, Ben shed his dress shirt and jumped into the small skiff tied onto the houseboat. The words “Millennium Falcon” were painted hastily on the side, now faded from the sun and chipping from the sea. Jamming the key into the ignition, he turned in, and listened to the motor roll over… not catching. 

“Come on,” Ben gritted through a clenched jaw. After closing his eyes and saying a short prayer, he turned the key in the ignition again, and the motor roared to life. 

A smile bloomed across Ben Solo’s face, and soon he was throwing the line onto the planks and backing away from the dock. He idled pass the restaurant, and spotted the same woman behind the bar, frowning at him. Creeping along, he passed the no wake zone and turned left into the channel. He pressed the throttle down, and the gray skiff flew into action. The wind whipped Ben’s hair around his face and he sighed, leaning into the chaos. This was so much better than being in the convertible. Had he purchased one to try to recapture this feeling? How could he have been so wrong? It was a poor caged version of freedom. This was salt, and spray, and ocean, and just… everything. It was everything.

Flying through the mangrove channels, he finally pulled away from the green-dotted islands and into the bay before he finally slowed and cut the engine. The silence of the night and the gentle lapping of the water on the hull seeped into his soul. The sun was beginning to set in a brillance Ben had forgotten. Not just here, either. Ben forgot what a fucking sunset even looked liked. When was the last time he left the office before 8 pm?

The puff of a dolphin cresting through the water on his left pulled him from his thoughts. Little puffs of air sounded in repetition as a whole pod of them cruised through the channel, their blowholes and dorsels disrupting the glassy water, now painted in rippling pinks and peaches. 

The sun continued to set, and Ben felt a tear run down his cheek. He was back.  _ Home _ . He had missed it, and not even realized it. And everything was different. 

Ben ran his hands over the wheel, lost in thought as the last sliver of light sank into the water. Soon, stars began to dot over the ocean on the other side of the bridge, and Ben knew he should head back. He didn’t know how to switch the lights on, or if they were even still working. He made to start the engine up again, and it was silent. He rolled his eyes but smiled as he turned the key again, expecting the boat to give in this time, familiar with its usual quirks. Except there was nothing. No clicks. No turnover. The thing was dead in the water. His smile turned into a grimace. 

“Fuck.” The coconut telegraph would be at work in no time, announcing the prodigal son of Islamorada was back, and not only that, but he was back three hours and already needed rescuing.  _ Once a shit stirrer, always a shit stirrer. _

He groaned. Of course, he had left his phone in his jacket, and his jacket thrown over his bag on the front porch. Who knew how long he’d have to wait for a passing boat to tow him ashore? 

Suddenly, he caught sight of what seemed to be a very small light bobbing, headed his way. He couldn’t make out the shape of it and watched as it danced, the contrast obscuring everything else.

Soon, he heard the familiar “tut, tut” of an old motor, followed by a small dingy pulling up next to his boat. The bartender from earlier smiled up at him, her headlamp on full blast.

“That boat doesn’t work,” she said, gesturing to the motor. 

“Yes, I believe I am aware of that now. Thank you. Rey, is it?” Ben replied, attempting to shield his eyes. Rey rolled hers and tied the dingy up to the Falcon, scurrying aboard. 

“You know,” Rey said, speaking around the screwdriver between her teeth as she pried the cover of the electrical box off. She removed it and sighed. “This boat is a little temperamental. It’s not exactly ideal for people  who don’t know anything about boats, so maybe we should leave this one back at the docks, ok?” 

“I know enough,” Ben said, a hint of defensiveness in his tone. “This is my boat after all.” 

“Not technically,” the girl mumbled, and Ben cocked his head. 

“What do you mean, ‘not technically’? And how did you know I’d be stuck out here, anyway?”

Rey rolled her eyes again. “Not technically, because Han said it was as good as mine, with how much work I put into it. And you weren’t here. Doesn’t matter though, I’m sure you’re used to getting whatever you want. I got Poe to cover for me, who wasn’t happy after being on the head boat all day, so I could come out here and save your ass because I’ve worked on this boat. I know it, and I knew this would happen.” 

“Excuse me?” Ben asked, taken aback.  _ Where the fuck did this girl come from? _

Rey sat up and turned the key. The engine roared to life. “You’re welcome,” she said tersely, leaping back into the dingy. 

Ben scowled at her as the engine puttered away. Grumbling, he kicked the boat into gear and followed along behind the dingy back to the marina, Rey’s headlamp lighting the way. 

\-------------------

The following morning, Rey sat perched on a piling at the dock, throwing french fries to the large pelican who frequented the docks. He was beloved, if only for being the only one that didn’t bite tourists. Everyone called him BB8, but Rey couldn’t remember why, now. It was early, just after 6 am. She took a sip from her coffee and lazily tossed another fry, an amused smile on her face. 

“Morning, Rey,” Leia called, and Rey turned to spot her standing behind the bar. Rey made a shushing gesture, and Leia ducked guiltily, walking over to stand beside her. 

“What are we looking at this morning?” Leia asked. Rey giggled and covered her mouth, nodding towards the small houseboat. Ben Solo was sprawled in the hammock across the covered deck, fast asleep, one leg haphazardly draped over the side.

And under Ben, on the deck, was a large crocodile soaking in the early morning light. 

“Lando’s back,” Rey announced, pausing to sip her coffee. “So, just how heavy of a sleeper is Ben Solo?”

Leia laughed nervously. “I can see that you’re enjoying this, Rey. Judging by the empty bottle I can see from here, that’s an alcohol-fueled sleep, so I’m going to guess pretty deeply.” 

The crocodile’s mouth was open, revealing rows of gleaming white teeth. 

“I should scare him off, right?” Rey asked, and Leia’s brow furrowed. 

“Yes, please do go scare him off! I would rather like to keep my son around for a while this time.” She turned and headed to her office. 

Rey hummed to herself, hopped down off the piling, and headed back behind the bar and into the kitchen. She emerged with the most sophisticated tools for croc-shooing: a cookie sheet and a wooden spoon. Walking silently down the docks to the houseboat, she waited until she was almost to Ben to start banging. Ben jolted awake as the large reptile slid into the water with a splash. 

“What the fuck?” he asked, sputtering as he got his bearings, before flipping the hammock and splashing down into the water below. Rey burst out laughing, clutching her sides by the time Ben emerged, soaking wet. He scowled.

“Really?” he asked, treading water. 

Rey wiped a tear away from her face. “Yeah, Leia told me to shoo Lando away. This,” she gestured at him, “Was just an added bonus.” 

“Hilarious,” Ben said, deadpan. “Wait, who’s Lando? My uncle was here?”

“No, silly,” Rey said as she turned to head back to the bar, “Our resident croc.”

Ben hoisted himself up onto the dock, muttering a litany of curse words. Rey laughed, turning back to him to get in one more dig, when she got distracted by the way every bit of fabric clung to his wet skin. Her eyes roamed over his chest, abs, and…

“Anything else?” Ben clipped at her, and shook Rey from her visual journey. 

Rey smirked at him, “Yeah, maybe sleep inside from now on. It’s been a while since you’ve been here, I think you’ve forgotten about the critters around here.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Ben said dryly, and Rey almost felt sorry for him for a second. 

“There’s uh… coffee for the staff behind the bar. I think I might have some Tylenol back there, too. You know, for...” Rey trailed off, gesturing with the wooden spoon to the empty bottle lying on the porch. 

Ben nodded. “Yeah, um… I’ll probably head over there shortly. Thanks…” Rey shrugged and headed back to the bar. This guy sure seemed out of place here. She couldn’t imagine how such wonderful people like Leia and Han could have raised someone who seemed so entitled. Still, this day was off to a pretty great start. Maybe she could keep it up by shoving him off the dock later into the school of tarpon. Plus, wet Ben Solo was especially easy on the eyes. 

  
  
\----  
  


See below for ACTUAL PHOTO OF WHAT BEN SOLO WAS LOOKING AT from the boat the first night…. aka… I took this from the exact spot I am imagining him at. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> I am so in love with this story already guys! Thanks for @howsolocanyougo for being an amazing Beta per usual! 
> 
> Before anyone asks me... yes I meant croc and not alligator! The Keys have crocs, the mainland and glades have the gators. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here’s [a little video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NanN_ExiSdM) of a croc who lives around the area I am refer to in my writing.  
>  
> 
> Here's a bit of a feel for [the Wheel Ditch (mangrove channels to get to the bay)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF0kVu-J-tA).  
>  
> 
> Comments are crack! Would love to hear from you!


	3. Jump on in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben works on getting his groove back, and Rey learns that Ben isn't as horrible as she thinks he might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I (@no_one_at_the_beach) had some surgery, and @howsolocanyougo has been busy! We're back now, and hard at work!
> 
> Hope you are liking the story. Read all the way to the bottom for photos of the story locations!

Ben watched Rey walk back to her domain behind the bar to get ready for the day. She was a spitfire.  _ If she wasn’t such a little shit, she might be cute.  _

He let out a sigh and eyed the calm water. No sign of the crocodile. He couldn’t believe how out of practice he was with the reality of life down here, certain it would be days, not hours before he saw his first crocodile again. Clearly, he’d been unprepared for this morning’s encounter. He turned towards the door of the houseboat and stopped. He wasn’t prepared to encounter whatever memories were there yet, either. 

He could just shower and change outside for now, and venture inside in tonight, he thought, but then his sad duffle bag caught his eye. In his haste to leave, he hadn’t packed for a hot Keys summer. He needed shorts and t-shirts, not jeans and sweaters. Sighing, he pulled out the houseboat keys from the night before and slid them into the lock, turned the key, and stepped back into his father’s house for the first time in at least 10 year, probably more. years. 

Instantly, a wave of nostalgia smacked Ben Solo in the face. The houseboat’s small, unchanged room  _ was _ the embodiment of his father, down to the smell. Ben’s breath hitched. He wasn’t ready for this, but he didn’t have much of a choice. 

Throwing his duffle on the lower bunk (really, what grown man had a bunk bed?) he glanced around the small space. Faded pin-up girls smiled down at him from the walls, and he grinned back boyishly. Digging through the neatly folded clothes in the drawers (no doubt his mother’s doing) he found a white t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts.  _ Good enough. _

As he dressed, he noticed the shirt was a bit snug. Ben had always thought of his father as this towering figure, bigger than he could ever be, larger than life. And yet, the clinging fabric which he tugged at proved that memory false. A wave of sadness crested over him, and he shook his head, eager to lock those painful thoughts away. Heading to the door, he slipped on a pair of his dad’s flip-flops. Wearing them almost seemed too intimate, more familiar than borrowing Han’s old clothes, but it was these or the dress shoes. He’d have to do some shopping in the next few days and get some basics. 

In the meantime, coffee and a mountain of Tylenol were long overdue. Ben made his way out the door and towards the bar to find both, pulling back half of his hair into a small ponytail. This leather flip-flops made a quack-like sound on the planks, and Ben was struck by the difference of the sound compared to the lobby of his office building, the click-clack of the high heels, and the squeaking of newly-polished Jimmy Choos and Armani loafers.  _ I’m sure as hell not in Kansas anymore _ .

Ben ducked under the restaurant’s overhang and made a beeline to the coffee machine behind the bar. The smell of Baby’s Coffee almost sent his eyes rolling back in his head. He grabbed the largest mug available, one that happened to be adorned with a mermaid tail handle, and filled it with the infamous brew. Bringing it to his lips, he inhaled deeply.  _ Heaven _ . 

Sipping it carefully, Ben made his way to his mother’s office. The door was already propped open, allowing the early morning sun to fill the room. Leia squinted at him as Ben filled the door frame. Her breath hitched. 

“Good thing you still keep Baby’s behind the bar.”   
She snapped out of whatever trance she’d been in. “Oh, you look so much like… with his clothes, I mean… um… come on in, sit down.” 

Leia tried to compose herself, wiping what Ben realized were unshed tears from her eyes. 

“So,” Leia began, shuffling some papers around, “The sun’s up and you’re still here. I’m guessing you need a job.” 

Ben rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t  _ need _ one exactly, but…”

“Well don’t think you’re just going to sit around here and do nothing, Ben Solo. This place is falling apart around me, and now I have you as what sounds like free labor. I’m putting you to work!” She beamed at him.

“I expected nothing less, mom.”

 

* * *

 

For a woman taken by surprise, Leia sure was ready to unload work onto Ben. He left her office with strict, thorough marching orders. Looking at his to-do list, he was reminded of the summers of his youth, before he had marketable skills and had to use his hands to earn his keep. It was challenging readjusting to the work, and his knees and hands had the worst of it. But, after a day and a half, Ben had found his groove, finding solace and peace in the manual labor. 

He first replaced all the patchy sun tarps around the outdoor market and fixed the misting system. As soon as it was up and running, kids of all ages ran through it, squealing as the cold water hit them. Ben almost cracked a smile at their infectious joy. He fixed two leaky roofs on guest houseboats. He successfully kept his head down and avoided too many conversations with the familiar faces both working at and patronizing the marina’s many businesses, save for Rey, who eyed him curiously as he rewired the lighting across the top of the bar. 

At the end of the second day, after the bar and restaurant closed, Ben found himself on his back, trying to rewire the dishwasher. It had rained on and off all day, so the dinner crowd was light, and Snap, the same head cook of Han’s from his youth, though far more salt and pepper these days, suggested it was a good time to take a look at it. Ben wasn’t a mechanic, plumber, or electrician, but growing up at Han’s meant he had to know a little of it all, and learned most of the time it was something to do with salt corrosion. 

The rain started letting off, and Ben swore as his latest attempt at getting the old machine going failed. 

“Shit, Snap, I’m sorry. I’m going to have to run to Dixie Alum and grab some new wiring tomorrow,” he said, cursing again as sparks flitted out. 

Snap laughed. “Don’t worry about it, Solo. Nice to have someone take a look, finally. Listen, I’m all done here, and some of the other youngins are having a drink outside. You should join them. You’ve been working hard the past few days. I’ll catch ya tomorrow.” The bearded man nudged Ben’s leg with his boot as a goodbye, and headed out of the kitchen. 

“Thanks. ‘Night, man.” Ben grunted with the effort of bringing himself upright and began sealing the machine back up. He heard voices coming from the restaurant’s patio, and after wiping his hands on a spare rag, headed out of the kitchen to survey the scene. 

From the doorway he could see several people gathered around a dry table, lit by the twinkling lights of the overhand. Someone must have said something funny, because the group was laughing. The bartender Rey leaned her head on the shoulder of a dark skinned man, a pretty dark haired Asian woman across from them, wrinkling her nose as she giggled. The group was rounded out by a familiar mop of hair, undoubtedly belonging to Poe Dameron. 

“So I heard Solo’s been spotted – seems he’s actually back,” he heard Dameron ask, and Rey rolled her eyes. The dark skinned man laughed. 

“Our Rey here isn’t too fond of him,” he said, and she huffed. 

“Is that right?” Poe asked with a mischievous grin. “Good lord, the man has been back for two days and he’s already made enemies. I guess not much has changed.” 

“I wouldn’t say  _ enemies _ ,” Rey said, “But the man is rude. First, he didn’t tip me at all the other night. I mean, I don’t expect it from you guys, but it’s not like he doesn’t have the money from what I’ve heard. And then, he had the audacity to take the Falcon out for a spin.” 

“Here we go, again.” Finn sighed. Poe grinned and sat back, taking a sip of his cocktail. 

“How did she run?” he asked, and Rey almost exploded. 

“Oh, well  _ of course _ , she broke down. I’m not done rebuilding her engine. Chewy had to order a part special and it hasn't come in yet. He’s lucky I saw him drive off and came to his rescue. It just irritates me… he comes in here like he owns the place!” 

“I mean, doesn’t he?” the petite Asian girl asked. Finn threw her an exasperated look. 

“Rose, I beg you, please don’t give her an excuse to keep going on about him.”

Rey frowned, not hearing him. “I suppose so… but that boat is supposed to be mine.” Finn rolled his eyes “AND my mermaid mug is missing.” She finished, slumping in her chair for emphasis. Poe bit back a smile. 

“And Ben stole that, too?” he asked, and Rey mumbled something inaudible in response, seeming convinced of her theory. Ben winced as he remembered the mermaid mug he had nicked the morning before, which now sat at the small kitchen table on his houseboat. 

“Well, I for one am thankful he’s been around. He’s fixed the sunshades, and the two leaky houseboats I haven’t been able to take care of yet,” said Finn, crossing his arms. “It’s nice having another set of hands around.”

Rose shrugged. “I don’t think he’s all that bad, either. He’s going to fix my kayak racks tomorrow. Even stopped by yesterday to take a look at them. He’s quiet, but I mean, at least he’s easy on the eyes. Granted, he didn’t violate the cardinal rule and steal  _ my _ mug, but I can see why he’d be irredeemable in  _ your _ eyes.”  

Rey huffed again, before a splash in the water distracted her, the tell-tale sound of tarpon hitting the surface. Poe chuckled. 

“You know who’s an expert on those tarpon you love?” He asked, gesturing with his glass to her. 

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Don’t say it.”

“Ben Solo. You should get him to take you tarpon fishing,” Poe said, grinning ear to ear and standing up. “I’m going to get a refill.” Ben was so caught up in eavesdropping that he wasn’t prepared for- 

“Speak of the devil and he appears! Ben Solo, you  _ are _ back!” cried Poe, spotting him in the doorway of the kitchen. Ben winced and made a feeble attempt to duck back inside, but Poe had his arm around him in no time and dragged him behind the bar to raid his rum supply. 

“You know?” Poe elbowed him, “Leia wouldn’t let us touch this while you were gone.”

Ben forced a smile. Poe was too friendly, too familiar, and too willing to forget the angry child Ben used to be. Ben was none of those things. “Well, if she had, there probably wouldn’t be any left,” he mused dryly. Poe laughed and tried to guide Ben back to their table, arm still gripping Ben’s shoulder. As they neared the table, all Ben could see was Rey’s untrusting glare burning a hole in his face. He slipped free and started walking back to his houseboat. 

“What? You don’t want to catch up? Get into trouble like old times?” Poe called after him and Ben turned, walking backwards down the dock. 

“Another time, Poe. Besides, you just wanted the rum, didn’t you?”

Poe clasped his hand over his heart. “You wound me, Solo! You wound me!” he laughed heartily and plopped back down in the chair.

 

* * *

 

Rey had been silent through the whole encounter, but as Ben retreated, the group watched her silently. 

“He heard me, didn’t he?” Rey asked after a beat.

“Probably,” Poe said, grinning into his drink. 

“Shit.”

“I’m sure he didn’t take it personally,” said Finn, patting Rey on the shoulder. “Besides, I thought you didn’t like him anyway, why do you care?”

“Just because  _ he  _ is rude, doesn’t mean  _ I _ have to be!” Rey said, snatching her drink from the table and heading back to the bar to close down for the night. 

Poe watched her wipe down the bar with unreasonable aggression, her eyes periodically flitting back to the direction Ben Solo had walked off in. His grin grew wider. 

The next morning, her mermaid mug was waiting for her, washed, dried, and on the bar. Inside sat a note that simply said “Sorry” in delicate, looping cursive. 

 

* * *

Ben stayed busy most of the next day, but felt Rey’s eyes on him from her perch behind the bar as he moved around the marina. Right after lunch, the rainy, dreary weather leftover from the night before finally dissipated, and suddenly the place was swarming. Ben struggled to carry planks of wood through the hordes of tourists. 

“Ben!” his mother called from her office, and Ben gently laid down the boards and headed inside. 

“Do you still know how to pour a cocktail?” she asked, as Ben stood towering in the doorframe. He narrowed his eyes. 

“Little early for a drink, isn’t it?”

Leia laughed, not lifting her gaze from the spreadsheets in front of her. “First off, you should remember that on the islands, it’s always 5 o’clock somewhere. We don’t judge. But no, not for me. Rey is short-staffed at the bar with this unexpected rush and she needs help. I’m sending you over.” 

“No,” Ben said suddenly, and Leia looked up, her eyebrows raised. They stood, playing a silent game of chicken for a few minutes, before Ben dropped his shoulders, mumbled “Goddamnit,” and left her office for the bar. 

“Language!” his mother called after him, laughter in her voice.

As Ben approached the bar, he noticed it was indeed filled to capacity. He forgot how overwhelmingly lively the place could be when it got packed. The surprised yelps and screams from the tarpon feeding dock, the sounds of cars pulling in, the constant barrage of hungry pelicans and egrets. It could all be a bit much. 

Jimmy Buffett music played loudly through the speakers, only adding to the cacophony, and Ben spotted the small brunette bartender trying to manage the incoming horde of people. He quickly stepped behind the bar, and Rey glanced at him mid-draft pull. 

“What do you want?” she asked, irritated. “I don’t have time for you today.” 

_ Oh how fun it would be to fuck with her right now. _ Ben didn’t take the bait. “My mother sent me to give you a hand,” he stated, and Rey huffed. 

“I’m fine. I have it under control,” she said as she hastily filled up a few rum and cokes. A patron at the far end of the bar tried to get her attention, waving a twenty dollar bill. Rey was clearly frazzled. 

“No, you don’t actually,” Ben said, stepping past Rey and heading to the far end of the bar, to help the impatient customer. Quickly and professionally, he filled the gentleman’s two drinks, managing to stay out of Rey’s way, before smugly dropping a tip in the jar. 

* * *

 

As annoyed as she was, Rey found that Ben did stay out of her way as he manage the crowd. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, it was helpful to have him behind the bar with her. Once he mentioned his “famous” Mai Tais, volume – and tips – went up again. 

As the night wore on, the crowd eventually dissipated. Rey pulled the closing time checklist out, Rey noticed that though Ben had stayed out of her way, he still managed to be exceedingly helpful. She peered at him over her clipboard and watched as he wiped the steam off each glass, fresh out of the newly-fixed dishwasher, before putting it away. 

“So, your Mai Tais have quite the reputation around here?” She asked. He looked up from his task and met her eyes.

“Yeah, I guess they do,” he said, smirking. 

Rey nodded, and they continued working in silence for a few more minutes. “So, does it have a secret ingredient or something?”

Ben looked up again. “What?”

“Well,” Rey started, “I’ve been a bartender for a long time, and I thought  _ I _ made a really good Mai Tai. But it seems I was wrong. So, is there a secret ingredient to your recipe or something?” 

Ben chuckled. “Yeah, there’s a secret ingredient,” he said, putting away the last glass from the rack and heading to the kitchen to grab a second. 

“Well, what is it?” she called after him. 

Ben came back into view biting back a smile, putting the rack down and resuming his task. 

“Come on. You really aren’t going to tell me?” Rey said, almost stomping her foot. She turned to the register, ready to cash out for the night. “You know, I’m just trying to be friend-”

“There’s no secrets. Just a few well-placed white lies and a sprinkle of bullshit,” Ben said, suddenly behind her. Rey jumped and turned to see Ben leaning against the back counter, extremely close in the narrow space. His arms were crossed over his chest, and little wisps of hair had come loose from his half ponytail, curling from the humidity. 

“What is that extremely cryptic answer supposed to mean?” Rey asked skeptically. She was beginning to suspect that white lies and sprinkles of bullshit were his M/O. 

“Ah well,” Ben said, picking at the hem of his t-shirt, “it helps if you learned how to make a Mai Tai from the bartender that served them to Elvis on the set of Blue Hawaii.” 

Rey scrunched her nose. “You learned from who now?”

“Or, you know, from a private lesson with Jimmy Buffett. They are secretly his favorite drink,  _ not _ margaritas as commonly thought.” The twinkle in his eye was infuriating.

“Oh my god, you little liar,” she laughed, smacking his arm, and Ben chuckled, his smile spreading from ear to ear. 

“How long has this ‘sprinkle of bullshit’ been going on?” she asked, turning back to the register. 

“Oh god, a while. I believe it started with a bet, that I had to sell a certain number of ‘girly’ drinks in a night working back here. Actually, I think Dameron started it.” 

Rey laughed. “That does sound like something he would do.” 

“In fact,” Ben paused, “I think it’s been so long he might have forgotten it was bullshit and bought into it. I wonder if he remembers.” 

“Well, he does seem to remember quite a lot about you.” 

Silence resumed between them as she counted bills and Ben was lost in a fond memory. 

“I’ll take you, you know, if you want to go,” Ben said, breaking the silence. Rey finished counting before looking at him. 

“Sorry, what?” she asked, realizing he’d spoken. 

“I’ll take you tarpon fishing, if you’d like to go,” Ben repeated. “I heard Poe the other night, and… yeah if you want to go, I’ll take you.”

“Oh, so you did hear that, then?” Rey asked, cheeks tingeing pink. “Thanks for the mug back, by the way.” She mumbled, biting her lip. Ben waved her off and she turned back to the register.

“Eh, I can be a dick. It’s not some big secret you discovered. So, do you want to go?” 

Rey looked up again at him. “Fishing?” 

“Yes, fishing.” 

“You don’t have a boat.” 

The corner of his mouth twitched. “So I’ve been made aware.”

“So how will we go?”

“I’ll find one.” 

She didn’t respond immediately, silence gulfing between them. Music played softly overhead, and tarpon were gulping air faintly in the distance. 

“Come with me,” Ben said with soft encouragement, and Rey nodded. 

“Ok,” she said, and turned back to her work, a small smile on her lips. Ben smiled, too, though she wouldn’t meet his eye. 

“Ok,” he echoed. “It’s a date.” He flung the rag in his hand over his shoulder and walked away before he could see her blush deepen.

* * *

  
  


Baby’s Coffee is life:  [ https://babyscoffee.com ](https://babyscoffee.com/) (And you can order it online!)

Dixie Hardware store: 

  
  


Where Ben is standing listening to the conversation (Kitchen is to the right): 

  


 

Where the crew is sitting and drinking: 

  


(Also you can see How Rey would be able to see him in the boat from the bar)

 

An Example of the Tarps Ben was fixing:

  
  
  


How I imagine Leia’s office on premise: 

  


 

A shot of the bar being busy:

And overhead shot, where you can see the Kayaks resting, the tarps, and the White hut on the far right is where I imagine the houseboat would be, for reference:

 

 

  
  


 

 


	4. Lifeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple boats and big fish.... Ben and Rey go on an adventure

It was a few days before Rey could get off of work. Leia raised her eyebrows when Ben asked for a day off too, but when she heard the reason, she practically lit up like a Christmas tree. 

Ben headed to the docks early on Friday morning. Far too early in his opinion, but the adrenaline of knowing he would get back on the water started to kick in, and soon he was anxiously awaiting the lights of a familiar boat. They passed under the bridge just as the clock hit 5:30 am.  _ Right on time _ . The sun was just starting to rise, painting the boat in shades of pink. It came to a stop at the edge of the fuel dock, and Ben grabbed the rope as it was tossed out, tying it down. 

A tall, thin woman with purple hair climbed out. “Ben!” she exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug. 

“Hi Auntie Amilyn,” Ben smiled. She leaned back, still gripping his arms. 

“Oh my, you’re all grown up aren’t you?! You look just like your father,” she shook her head in disbelief. “Except you’re bigger. Good lord, you’re like a brick house.” 

Ben laughed and smiled at her. It was hard not to like his eccentric “aunt” and he adored that she didn’t give a shit what anyone thought of her. 

“Thanks for letting me borrow her,” he said, gesturing to the boat, and Amilyn waved him off.

“Nonsense. You know I don’t have time to enjoy her right now. Just drop her off tonight gassed up, and we’re good,” she said, and Ben gave her a two finger salute. 

“I’m sure Leia is already up and about. I’ll go find her. I’m ready for some gossip and coffee,” she said, heading up the dock. “Have fun!” she called behind her. 

Fifteen minutes later, he had loaded most of the gear onto the small skiff: rods, cast nets, tackle, and a cooler full of ice, water, and gatorade. He frowned as he looked at the cooler,  _ I should have packed food _ . 

“Why the long face, Solo?” Rey stood on the dock, holding a Publix grocery bag and looking down at him behind bright yellow sunglasses. 

“I forgot lunch,” Ben said, flatly. “Maybe I can make some sandwiches real quick…”

Rey hopped on, rocking the boat slightly. “Nah, I got us covered,” she said, unpacking the grocery bag. “Pub subs, chips, fruit, annnnnnnd breakfast wraps.”

Ben shook his head. “What do I owe you?” Ben said, reaching for his wallet. Rey made a dismissive sound in her throat. 

“Nada. You’re taking me fishing, and I know what gas costs. Think of this as my contribution,” she said with a grin. Ben smiled back, nodding, and packed the sandwiches into the cooler. He gestured that Rey could take a seat up front. 

Once she sat, she took a moment to take in the craft they were in. “Solo, this boat is purple.”

He nodded, taking a bite of his breakfast wrap. “Indeed, it appears so,” he said through a mouthful, before swallowing. “Do you think it emasculates me?” He posed dramatically at the wheel, and Rey giggled. 

“No, it’s actually wonderful. Who’s is it?” 

Ben cranked the engine up and leaned over, unleashing the boat. “Amilyn Holdo’s. She’s a friend of the family and I called in a favor.” 

“The lady with the purple hair?” Rey asked, and Ben nodded. “Well that makes sense with the color, then.”

Ben looked over his shoulder as he backed the boat out of the slip, one hand on the wheel, and the other clutching his breakfast wrap, wrist balancing on the throttle. “Yeah, she’s eccentric at best. But this Action Craft is great, and comfortable for big people like me to move around in. I used to have one like this, and I loved it.” 

Rey propped her bare feet up on the side of the boat and leaned back in the chair. “So where are we going today, exactly?” 

“On an adventure!” he grinned, knocking the boat into gear and zipping out from the marina as the sun turned the sky a brilliant orange. Rey threw her head back and laughed as they ran the wheel ditch, and then turned right, headed out towards the Gulf. 

After riding for about 10 minutes, Ben cut the motor, letting it idle, and Rey looked up expectantly. “What’s up?” she asked, and Ben scanned the horizon. 

“We need bait,” he said distractedly, before his eye lit up, and he hit the boat back into gear, slowly pulling over to where birds were diving into the clear water. Cutting the engine again, he grabbed the push pole and wedged it firmly into the soft muddy bottom firmly, before wrapping a rope around it. 

“Want to fish while I throw the net?” Ben asked, and Rey’s eyes lit up. 

“Yes!” she jumped to her feet. Ben laughed and pulled a lightweight rod from one of the holders, handing it to her. 

“It’s already got a soft plastic on it, so just throw, and…” Ben stopped talking as he watched Rey expertly pitch the lure into the water, and work it across the bottom. Moments later, the tell-tale zip of the line let them know she had a fish on. 

“Yes!” Rey exclaimed, reeling in a speckled trout, and plucking it from the water. 

“Well, damn,” Ben said as she unhooked it and threw it back, before casting back out. “Alright, so  _ you’re _ good to go,” he chuckled, but she was focused on her task. He turned back to his. 

They stayed like that for ten minutes or so, Rey landing several more trout, and Ben filling up the tank with pilchards. 

Closing the live well in the back, now full, Ben turned his attention back to Rey, who was casting out once more.

“One more, then we’re gonna move,” he said, and Rey nodded, focused on the flick of her wrist, pulling the bait along the bottom in quick succession, before hooking yet another fish. 

“I think you might out-fish me today,” Ben said as she reeled a sizeable trout to the boat, and hoisted it up. 

Ben reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. “Ok, one photo before we go. We have to document this trout streak,” he stated, and Rey held the fish up, grinning from ear to ear. The sun was higher now, and she looked positively radiant. Ben gulped, snapping a few. She tossed the fish back into the water with a plop, secured the hook and handed the rod back to Ben.

“Let’s roll,” she said, taking her place at his side once more. 

Ben turned the key and the boat roared to life. “Yes ma’am,” he answered as he pulled up the push pole, tucked it away, and drove them further out into the blue. 

\-------

Ben’s plan, it turned out, was to head all the way to the tip of mainland Florida and cut through Lake Ingraham, heading back into the Everglades to some of his old fishing holes. 

Running the channel, he slowed the motor as they entered the lake. 

“Have you been this far out, yet?” Ben asked.

“No, unfortunately I’ve been staying closer to civilization.”. 

“Well, keep your eyes peeled. We are about to see some really cool wildlife,” Ben grinned, and suddenly the channel opened up into a vast open area. It was low tide, so many of the mud flats were visible, dotted with pink and white birds. 

“See those?” Ben gestured to a flock towards their right, “Those are roseate spoonbills.”

“The pink ones?”

“Yup. And there are some white pelicans in the mix with them, too.”

Rey leaned out of her seat over the side for a better view. “They’re beautiful!” 

Ben spotted something on the bank and turned the boat a bit. “And that,” he pointed to the bank, “Is a big ol’ croc.” Looking towards her left, she saw the massive crocodile, slowly opening its jaw as they creeped closer in its direction. 

“I didn’t even see him!” Rey laughed, and they idled closer until it splashed down into the water, cruising next to them for a bit before sinking down and swimming off. 

“So cool,” Rey whispered. Ben’s chest swelled. This place was special to him, and it was eliciting the same kind of unbridled excitement and curiosity from her that it always evoked in him. He couldn’t wait to show her more. He’d missed this area. The wild, harsh beauty of it. Mud flats populated with large crocodiles alongside beautiful bright pink birds. The juxtaposition always stunned him. 

“Ready to keep going?” he asked, and Rey nodded, sitting back down in her seat, a signal to Ben she was ready to go fast. Ben pushed the throttle forward, and they sailed out of the lake, through snaking turns, and into the mangroves, cutting back and forth, never knowing what was around the next corner. Finally, they reached the spot he had found years ago.  _ Well, I found it with Dad.  _

Dad. It was the first time he had thought of Han as Dad in years.  _ Well that’s an emotional rabbit hole.  _ Ben shook his head, pushing the thought away and focusing on the moment. Here, now, with Rey, who looked like she might burst from excitement. 

Ben got the boat situated where he wanted it, and then popped the livewell tank open, grabbing a live fish for bait, and hooking it through the lip, before handing it to Rey. 

“Now, what you want to do is pitch this little pilchard here up into the current and let it float back down. You’ll know when you get a bite.” She nodded. “And Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t stick your hand in the water.” 

“Why?” Rey looked at the murky brown beneath them. “I mean I don’t want to but…”

“Trust me. You’ll see.” 

Rey looked at him skeptically and pitched the bait into the water, letting it float down. It was so quiet, except for the babbling sound of water, the distant sound of waves crashing against the beach, and the occasional bird making itself known. It was Ben’s favorite place in the world. WIld. Isolated. Beautiful. Dangerous. 

Suddenly, Rey’s rod doubled over. 

“‘Atta girl!” Ben exclaimed, and let out a whoop. “Stay with it.” He encouraged as line flew off the rod, zinging sound ripping through the air as the fish raced away. 

“Come on, you bastard. What  _ are _ you?”

“What is it?” Rey asked as she pulled back, trying to turn the fish. 

“Come on…” Ben growled, and then the fish jumped. 

It wasn’t a tarpon, but it was a huge snook – approximately 20 pounds of fish and very angry. 

“OH MY GOD, REY!” 

“WHAT IS IT?!” She yelled, panic in her voice as she held fast to the rod. 

“It’s a snook! A huge snook!” Ben exclaimed, “You HAVE to get this into the boat. Come on!” 

A battle commenced, Ben coaching her along as their small boat shook violently. Reel down. Pull back. Walk around the boat. Repeat. The fish began to tire. Ben frantically looked for his net, before he pulled it out. 

“Alright Rey, you’re doing great. Oh man, this is the fish of a lifetime. Alright, see if you can get it over here to the boat-” That’s when he noticed the tell-tale fin of a shark that was now chasing the fish. 

“Rey, reel. Reel hard. Right now,” he demanded, trying to keep his voice calm. Rey dug in, reeling super fast. Ben dipped the net into the water right as the fish swam up, and then flung it up just as the shark missed the yellow fish’s tail. Rey whipped her head around to look at Ben, her eyes and wide and her chest heaving. 

“That shark was huge,” she said, but Ben wasn’t listening, already taking the hook out of the fish’s mouth. He was all business, not wanting to keep the fish out of the water any longer than necessary. 

“Rod down, arms out,” Ben commanded, and Rey quickly put the rod to the side. 

“Alright, grip his lip good. You got it?” Ben asked as he handed Rey the fish. Her arms were shaking from the fight and the weight of the thrashing fish, but she tightened her grip.

“You got it?” Ben asked. 

“Yes,” Rey growled out through gritted teeth. Ben grabbed her shoulders and positioned her so she was facing towards his fishing spot, wanting to ensure the spot would be unidentifiable. He pulled his phone from his pocket, and snapped several photos to capture the moment. 

She was straining, he could tell. But her brilliant smile revealed the pride she felt. The joy and satisfaction. He felt his chest swelling again.  _ I made this happen. I made her happy. _

“Awesome Rey. Oh man, I’m so excited for you,” Ben praised, his eyes twinkling. “Alright, let’s put her back. Remember, no hands in the water.” 

Rey took a deep breath, before gently tossing the big fish. It happily swam away. She looked up at Ben, beaming. 

“Ahhhhh!” they both cried out and hugged. 

“That was amazing, Rey! Fucking-A! A catch of a lifetime!” Ben reiterated. 

“I was so excited. I mean, I thought it might be a tarpon, but that was my personal best snook. I’ve never caught one that big. Ever! Not even close!” 

The two couldn’t contain their giddiness. It took a few minutes for them to settle down from the adrenaline spike. They both sat down, passing a water bottle between them as they grinned. 

“Want to do it again?” Ben asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. 

“You bet your ass I do!” said Rey, and they pitched another bait out.  

  
  
  
Title this week taken from the theme song of a Florida Keys Fishing Show. If you want a bit of an idea of what fishing in the local waters looks like, start at 1:23 to 2:00 for some pretty shots with the music: 

[Silver Kings Theme Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQ7iJNnfrqc)

Wheel Ditch, where Ben and Rey leave through. My favorite: 

[The Wheel Ditch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF0kVu-J-tA&t=3s)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my beta (and really, cowriter) @howsolocanyougo. She breathes romance and a lovely subtleness to what I sometimes plow through. 
> 
> Leave us comments!


	5. Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to step back into an old haunt...

They stayed out until the sun started its rapid descent to the watery horizon before making the almost hour trip back. The tarpon were elusive for the rest of the afternoon, making several showy jumps and teasing them with their distinctive dorsal fin, but they didn’t manage to hook any of the big ones. A few snook took the bait, but nothing like the monster fish from earlier. Ben slowed the boat as the came through the wheel ditch, towards Han’s. 

“Are you dropping me off?” Rey asked.

Ben looked confused. “I mean, yeah. I have to run the boat back to Holdo’s so I just figured…”

“I’ll come along.” 

“Oh, ok.”

“After all, it’s not fair to make you clean the boat all by yourself, Solo. In case you forgot, _I’m_ the one that caught the big one today, so the _least_ I can do it help you clean up my mess.” Rey grinned at him, a teasing twinkle in her eye. 

“Alright, little Rey,” he said with a chuckle, and steered the boat away from the docks and back out into the water toward Holdo’s. 

Five minutes later, they pulled up at the dock behind the big Keys mansion. It was light purple, with bright white shutters, and a million-dollar landscaping job. Purple bougainvillea hung down the fence lining the property, and had made their way up the lattice on the sides of the house. 

“Think she likes purple?” Rey asked with a giggle, and Ben smiled. 

“Yeah, just a bit. One day you should see the inside. Barney the Dinosaur would be very comfortable in there.” 

Rey jumped off the boat to tie it up. Together, they gave her a good scrub down, and put her back on the boat lift. As they were waiting for the slow gears to raise it out of the water, Ben checked his watch. 

“Man, I’m hungry. Want to grab a burger at Whistle on the way back? It’s a quick walk from here, and we can catch an Uber back to Han’s.” 

Rey nodded enthusiastically, and as soon as the boat was secure the duo took off around the side of Holdo’s, and headed down the Old Highway towards the hole-in-the wall spot in town. 

Now without the boat and the ocean, the two walked in silence. Ben suddenly felt too aware that the vibe had changed somehow. They were getting food -- did that make this whole day a date? The ease he felt on the boat was rapidly dwindling. His self-consciousness was spiraling until Rey spoke.

“Thanks for taking me out, today. That was seriously insane. And gorgeous.” She was smiling at him.

“Oh, sure. It felt good to get back out on the water.” Her tone had been light and easy, so he sighed in relief. They arrived outside the little strip mall, and Ben hesitated before reaching for the door handle. 

“What?” Rey asked him, head cocked. 

Ben laughed. “The last time I was here, I got banned for life.”

Rey threw her head back and laughed. “Oh my god, Solo. That was like what, 100 years ago? There’s no way anyone remembers that!” 

Ben chuckled nervously. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He swung the door open, holding it for Rey and following behind her into the rowdy bar. 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” A voice bellowed instantaneously. “YOU ARE BANNED!”

Everything screeched to a halt. Ben’s eyes went wide as Rey’s mouth gaped in surprise. He felt the blush rise in his cheeks as his eyes darted around the crowd staring at him expectantly. 

“Come on, Dex. That was forever ago!” Rey suddenly protested, hands on her hips. Ben’s wide eyes went to her, deaf to Dex’s reiterated refusal. Rey cocked her hip. “Dex… look… he’s reformed!” She grabbed Ben’s shirt collar, pulling his face down to her level and presenting it with her other hand. “Look like you’re sorry!” she whispered through her smile. 

Ben looked back to Dex and attempted his best pout, his hands up in surrender. 

“See? This isn’t the face of someone who is going to cause any trouble. Isn’t that right, Ben?”

Ben nodded, throwing what he hoped were puppy dog eyes at the large man behind the bar. 

Dex threw up his hands. “Fine! But if he fucks up again, you’re both banned!” That seemed to satisfy the other patrons, who went back to their shitty beers and conversation.” Dex gestured to two free bar stools, and Rey forced another polite smile before turning back to Ben. 

“Come on, troublemaker,” she said, releasing his collar and grabbing his wrist, pulling him forward. 

Dex looked at them expectantly, clearly still irritated. Rey flashed a smile again and ordered a Bud Light.

“Jack and Coke.” Ben said, and Dex snorted. He slid Rey her beer before making Ben’s drink in a small, plastic cup and placing it in front of him. 

Ben held the cup up by the rim, squinting at it. “Man, were these cups always this small?”

“Solo!” Rey snapped in a whisper, but it was too late. Dex plucked the drink from his hands, and turned away. Rey gave Ben a “Really?!” look, before Dex turned around, with Ben’s drink now in a smaller plastic shot glass. 

“This better?” he asked, eyebrow raised in a challenge. 

Ben began to say something, but Rey kicked him under the bar. “Yup. Perfect.” 

“That’s what I thought,” the man said, moving on to the other patrons. 

“Woooowwwww, Solo. You sure do know how to make a fresh start,” Rey said with a laugh.

 Ben sighed. “I honestly don’t even remember what got me kicked out of this place.” 

“Were you _that_ much of a trouble maker?”

Ben laughed and downed the tiny Jack and Coke. “Yeah, I guess I was.”

“No regrets then?” Rey said with a laugh. She was always laughing, always smiling. His chest swelled.

“Maybe a few.” 

She didn’t press him any further, and they sat in silence as she nursed her beer. “Hey, thanks for standing up for me back there.” Ben said, tapping on his cup nervously.

“Oh, it’s no problem. Greasy dive bar burgers are too important to be banned for life from.” The twinkle was in her eye again. 

Ben leaned over the bar and snatched a menu. “Let’s get these burgers to go. I know a few tarpon that will be happy to eat some stray french fries. We can go sit on my deck.”

Rey looked horrified. “I never have leftover french fries, Solo. You can throw the babies your own!” 

When Dex came back a bit later, they ordered two burgers (with extra fries, of course) to-go and called an Uber. Twenty minutes later they were perched on the houseboat’s deck with their feet in the water. Lights under the boat illuminated the shining silver fish hovering underneath, waiting for a snack. 

Ben watched a smile bloom across Rey’s face as she tossed a fry into the water, and a tarpon splashed upward to reach it. 

“Good one! Nice splash! I give it a 6.5,” Ben commented, and Rey nodded in agreement.

“I’d say 6 myself.”

“Tough crowd.”

“Eh, that was noise, very little visual splash..”

“That’s a fair assessment.” Ben smiled over at her, chewing on his bottom lip. He couldn’t believe how easy it was to be around her, now. Since their unfortunate first encounter, he never imagined it could feel like this between them. Her smile was ever-radiant, warm, kind, a little mischievous... she was an unexpected addition to his return home, but far from unwelcome. 

As if reading his mind, Rey asked, “So, are you happy to be home?”

Ben pursed his lips thoughtfully.  “Yes and no.” He punctuated his reply by tossing another fry into the water.

Rey flinched, and he cursed mentally at himself for disrupting their peace with his lack of filter. 

“It’s just a lot. He’s everywhere. In this house, in this marina, hell, even in these fish.” 

“And your voice.”

Ben’s eyes snapped to hers, and he saw they brimmed with tears.

“You- you sounded like him, just now,” she sniffled, and wiped the tears from her eyes, suddenly standing and brushing crumbs into the water. “I probably should get going.”

Ben swung his feet back onto the porch and lumbered to full height. “Yeah, of course. Rey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset-”

Rey waved him off, “No, no… it’s ok. I just… don’t worry about it, Ben. Just feeling nostalgic or something.” She reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. “Thanks again, Solo, for taking me. This was fun.”

Ben touched his cheek and nodded. “Anytime, little Rey. You just let me know.” 

Rey smiled up at him, and started walking back down the docks. He was still watching her when she turned around. 

“Ben, Han… he meant a lot to me. He was my mentor, my friend. Really, he was like the father I never had. So sometimes, I just get a little...” she gestured to her teary eyes. Ben nodded in understanding. He wanted so badly to go to her, to hug her and explain that he wasn’t a bad son. That he and Han had a complicated relationship. That Han never took care of him the way he took care of others. That he could never have come home as long as Han was alive.

But instead, he put his hands in his pocket and said “Goodnight, Rey.”

“Goodnight, Ben.” 

“He would have disappointed you,” Ben whispered as she rounded the corner and disappeared into the night.   
  


\------------

Here's what [Purple Bougainvillea](https://www.shutterstock.com/video/clip-1014079304-nyctaginaceae-bougainvillea-glabra-purple-flowers-on-beautiful) looks like... it's all over the Keys in various colors:  


The Whistle Stop is 100% a real bar, and it's my favorite. I'm not saying the shot glass story is real, but also it's real:

  


And the tarpon are always lined up and waiting (beautiful silver babies!):  


 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Thanks for continuing to give this story love!
> 
> Thank you to @howsolocanyougo for always making our stories better!


	6. Knee Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up... seriously, the sun is hot in the Keys guys!

Ben began to find a rhythm working at Han’s. There was always something to fix, so he usually spent mornings tinkering throughout the aging marina. Loose deck boards needed replacing, ripped tarps needed repairing, and new gravel needed to be spread across the parking lot. He slowly worked his way down Leia’s list. With each passing day, the small marina started to look brand new, and Leia glowed with pride as around her, the business began to return to its former glory. 

In the afternoon and evenings, he often found himself behind the bar with Rey. So frequently that they too found a rhythm. He felt comfortable with her — when mixing cocktails, refilling ice, or going out on Holdo’s boat, being with her always felt light and easy. With time, even the regulars grew to trust him again. Or at least, they stopped overtly whispering about him as he passed. Around these parts, that’s as close as he would ever get to being welcomed him back with open arms.

One day, on what was supposed to be Ben’s day off, Poe asked Ben if he would mind helping with a big group he had that day. The “Miss Resistance” was a head boat, a large vessel that took groups of people out fishing. Poe couldn’t run it without at least two mates, and he was one short. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind, man?” Poe asked for the third time that morning as they readied equipment on the boat. 

“Seriously, it’s not a problem. I just need to leave Rey a note,” Ben said, as he stacked fishing rods into their holders around the edges of the boat. 

Poe nodded. “I really owe you. Go ahead and leave that note. I’ll get everyone onboard and give the safety speech. We’ll kick off when you get back.”

Ben jumped off the boat and made a beeline for the bar. He could see Snap starting on lunch prep already, bustling around the kitchen. 

“Hey, Snap,” Ben hollered as he approached, and Snap popped his head out. “I’m giving Poe a hand today. Can you make sure Rey sees this note?” 

“No problem,” the chef saluted in reply and returned to the kitchen. 

Ben scribbled a brief note, taking special care with the looping letters spelling her name. He pinned it to the daily schedule before jogging back to the boat and boarding it up. 

 

\---------

 

Ben forgot how much he hated headboats. He’d been hooked twice, slapped in the face with fish more times than he could count, and made one child cry. The sun’s brightness seemed much more intense. Around noon, he stripped his shirt off, earning a low whistle from Poe at the helm. 

“Good God, Solo. Ripped much?” he laughed, and Ben blushed from his neck to the tips of his ears. 

“It’s hot, Dameron. Shut it,” he mumbled, and Poe waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. 

“I’m not complaining at all. Not one bit. Hey, Finn!”

Finn came around from the front of the boat and jeered. “Dear God,  _ that’s _ what you look like under your shirt. Daaaammnnn.”

“That’s what I said!” Poe said. Ben grumbled, heading back to check on the patrons. 

“He’s going to get all the tips isn’t he?” Finn asked Poe, and they both laughed as they watched a few moms ogle Ben as he helped them dehook their catch, the blush spreading down his neck. 

 

\------------

 

They made it back to the Marina by around 4 pm. Ben was grateful for the sight of land, still overheated and verging on dehydrated. He quickly filed people off the boat, thanking them for fishing before distributing their catches of the day. 

Once the guests left, Ben took some of what they had set aside to a cleaning station, swatting BB away as he tried to steal chunks of fish. 

“Be nice to him, Solo. He’s just hungry,” came Rey’s voice. Ben whirled around to see Rey smiling, and noticed as her eyes widen as she took in his body on full display. 

“Hey, you,” he said, grinning. Rey swallowed nervously and tried to avert her eyes from his chest. 

“Did you lose your shirt today, Solo?” 

Ben smirked. “Nah, just got a little hot today.”

Her face twisted into a smile, “I can see that. Looks like you got a little sun today too.” 

Ben rolled his shoulders and felt the tell-tale tightness of sunburned skin. Rey shuffled up next to him and poked a finger a few times into his back, watching the skin go from white to red again. It should have bothered him, but he relished her touch.

“You’re going to have to aloe up later,” she scolded playfully. She  eyed the fish in front of him. “I heard something about sushi night tonight?”

Poe suddenly appeared, another bucket in hand. “Yes ma’am! We got mahi, tuna, wahoo… more than enough for all of us. Ben, looks like you’re bringing the snapper?” He slapped Ben on the back causing him to wince. “Is it red snapper, like your back?” Rey giggled. “So, what time is dinner?” Poe asked.

“Jesus, Dameron, have some patience. I haven’t even filleted these yet!” Ben gestured to the pile of fish in front of him.

“But I’m hungry!” Poe whined. 

“Me too, Solo! I’m hungry!” Rey chimed in.

Ben gestured to them with his fillet knife. “Settle down, settle down. Give me a few hours. This is an art form, not a ‘slap it on the grill’ scenario.”

They started to turn as he got to work when Finn, having shut the boat down for the day, approached them. “I heard it’s sushi night! What time do we eat?”

Ben’s shoulders slumped in defeat, and Rey and Poe burst into laughter again. 

\---------------

 

When Ben was done cleaning the catch, having successfully kept BB’s snapping beak away, he was caked in fish scales, slime, and stunk. Snap brought the beautiful spread of fish inside to refrigerate and Ben made his way to the houseboat. He stripped in the outdoor shower and stepped under the water, letting a cool stream run over his burnt skin. He shook his head — it was a true rookie mistake not to slather up while on the water all day. Cutting the water off, he wrapped himself in a towel and scooped up the dirty clothes, heading towards the front door. He stopped short when he found Rey swinging in his hammock, drinking a beer. Her eyebrows rose as she took in his semi-nude form.

“Is this shirtless thing becoming permanent? Because I could get used to it,” she teased, waggling her eyebrows at him. 

“Ha. You’re hilarious. Bring me one?” he gestured to the beer in her hand, and she pulled another out from beside her in the hammock. He cracked the front door open enough to chuck the dirty clothes inside and took the beer from her. The last thing he wanted was for her to see his dirty underwear on top of everything else.

“Of course. Thought you might need a hand lotioning that back after the sun.”

Ben cracked over the beer and took a swig. She wanted to put lotion on him? “Sure, come on in.” He went inside and she followed closely behind. 

He used his foot to push the piles of clothes into a larger pile out of the way, and Rey smirked at this sloppiness on display. “I thought you’d be neater Solo.”

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Yeah well, it’s not like I get a lot of visitors.” Rey bit her lip as he bent down awkwardly to collect the scattered clothes without losing his towel, still tucked at his waist. 

Rey spotted a bottle of aloe on the kitchen counter. “Come on, Solo, let’s get this over with,” she huffed, feigning annoyance.

He took a seat at the chair, still in only a towel. She squirted some lotion into her hands, and Ben jumped when the cold gel hit his skin. 

“Jesus, Rey, that’s fucking freezing.” 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, but he could hear the smile in her voice. 

Rey ran her hands over his shoulders, and tentatively kneaded his shoulders. He sighed. “Little tense, huh?” she asked as he relaxed under her touch. 

“That feels so amazing. I can’t remember the last time I had anyone…” Ben cut off with a groan as Rey went to work on a knot at the base of his neck. 

“I can feel you smirking. But I don’t really care because I need this.” he said through another groan, and Rey bit her bottom lip, working the lotion in. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Solo,” she teased, but kept working the muscles of his back. He leaned forward in the chair, and Rey let her hands work lotion further down his back, until she was right above the towel, working into the lower dimples of his broad muscles. Ben continued to sigh or moan shamelessly as Rey worked across his skin. Not only did it feel amazing, but Ben was rapidly getting turned on. His cock twitched to life, and Ben closed his eyes, trying to keep himself under control in just a towel. As if reading his mind, she gave his shoulder a gentle tap.

“Alright, I think you’re lotioned enough,” she said, finishing her beer in one gulp.

Ben felt so relaxed he was almost paralyzed, head buried in his hands. He groaned and sat up in the chair. Rey’s eyes darted down his front as he rolled his shoulders. 

“You have magic fingers, did you know that?” he asked, smiling lazily up at her. Her cheeks were flushed. 

“I can tell. Ready to feed me now?” 

“Honestly, I just want to stretch out and sleep now.” 

“Food.” 

“Ugh.”

“Sush.”

Ben scowled at her, and she gestured to her mouth, causing his cock to twitch. “Sushi. Feed me.” 

“Alright, alright, get out of here and let me change. I’ll meet you guys over at the restaurant in a few.” 

Rey pointed her finger at him. “No napping.” 

Ben raised his right hand. “Scout’s honor!”

  
She let the door slam as she left. He rose from the chair and was reminded of his arousal, now clearly visible under the towel.  _ Shit. She didn’t… see, did she? _ He sighed and did a brief mental calculation. No, he did not have time to dwell on how horrifying that would be, or deal with his erection before dinner. So he set to work willing it away so he could go make some fucking sushi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry guys, my life got a little hectic for a bit. I can't promise fast updates, but I haven't quite writing. @howsolocanyougo really elevated this chapter guys! I hope you are enjoying! Comments and Kudos give me life, so let me know what you think!


End file.
